The Coldest Day of May
by The Norgie Saga
Summary: On May 17th, 1814 the union of Denmark-Norway was disolved and Sweden took over Norway. Written by Clouds.


There was a day Finland dreaded every year.

May 17th.

Everyone was silent. Norway and Sweden couldn't look each other in the eyes.

They were lucky if they even saw Denmark.

Oh, how Finland wished his fellow Nordics could put the past behind them. He'd even asked Sweden why it was still such a sore spot, even after all these years.

"I c'n't spe'k f'r N'way 'n' D'nmark," he had said. "But, f'r me… t' be hon'st, I still f'l a li'l' g'ilty 'bout th' wh'le th'n'."

Finland couldn't say that didn't shock him. Sweden wasn't the type to feel guilty or have significant regrets. When Finland asked why, Sweden closed his eyes and shocked Finland further.

"I s'per'ated two p'ple th't loved 'ch 'oth'r."

* * *

><p><em>It was freezing. May wasn't supposed to be this cold.<em>

_It was so fucking cold._

"_Take anything!" Denmark's voice covered what seemed like miles. "Take my wealth, take Greenland, take part of my fucking body!" The once great nation of Denmark fell to his knees. "Just… don't take him away from me…"_

_Sweden stared down at him, not a single trace of sympathy in his eyes. His hand rested upon the shoulder of Norway, who remained emotionless as ever. Denmark's forehead rested on the snow, shoulders shaking._

"_Don't take him away!" he screamed into the ground, shamelessly falling apart._

"_Y' lost," Sweden said coldly. "Y' owe me s'm'thin'."_

"_I'll give you anything!" he yelled. "Anything! Just… just not Norway!" He lifted his head at the risk of looking pathetic, tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_M' d'cis'n 's fin'l," Sweden said, his voice even and unfeeling. Denmark ducked his head back down and pounded his fist into the snow._

"_You son of a bitch!" His head whipped up again suddenly, rage burning in his eyes. "Just because Russia took Finland from you gives you no right to take my Norway!" Norway felt Sweden's grip tighten on his shoulder._

"_That do'sn't c'ncern y'."_

"_You're miserable!" Denmark accused, pushing himself up to his feet. "And you want me to be miserable, too!" Norway winced ever so slightly as Sweden's nails dug through his coat and into his skin. "You're selfish and stupid! Y-"_

"_Denmark!" Norway snapped. "That's enough!" He shrugged off Sweden's grip and took a few steps forward. "What's done is done." Denmark stepped forward as well._

"_Norway, I'm so-"_

"_What's done is done!" Norway repeated harshly. Those beautiful, deep indigo eyes were stone cold. Denmark hesitantly took another step forward, and another and another, Norway's face growing slightly softer with each crunch of snow. His coldness melted and turned into something more like sadness. "It's nothing we can change," he whispered when Denmark was directly in front of him. The taller ran the back of his hand down Norway's cheek. The shorter tried to hide a tremble. Denmark rested his hand on the back of Norway's neck, the stray curl resting just above his knuckles._

"_I'm sorry," Denmark finally said._

"_Why didn't you just listen to me?" Norway's words didn't sound nearly as angry as he wanted them to, his voice audibly choked by tears. "Why did you let your temper get the better of you?" Denmark could only shake his head. Norway allowed himself to fall into Denmark, trying to take him in so he wouldn't forget how wonderful he smelled or how his warmth made Norway feel complete._

_Denmark pulled away just enough to look Norway in the eyes._

"'_s time t' go," Sweden's voice said from somewhere._

_Denmark's lips touched Norway's, tender and bittersweet._

"_I love you." The words had been said many times, but at this particular moment, they stung. Norway tucked his head under Denmark's chin, letting go of his stoic façade, tears spilling silently down his cheeks. _

"_I love you, too…" Norway murmured back. Denmark wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they stood in silence. Sweden waited._

"_I have to go, Denmark," Norway said after a moment. Denmark hugged him tighter._

"_Sweden can wait," he barely whispered. Norway said nothing more and closed his eyes, clutching Denmark's coat._

_Sweden's waiting became impatient._

"_N'way," he called. Norway pulled back and Denmark smiled his normal wide smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes today._

"_I'll be mad if you forget about me."_

"_It's impossible to forget this of a concentration of idiocy." Their lips touched again._

_And then Norway walked back over to Sweden._

_And then they walked away._

_Denmark stared after them until they were no longer in sight. Even after that, blue eyes gazed at nothing. He was dazed and unmoving, just standing in the snow._

_After a moment, he collapsed to his knees again, still staring._

_He shivered._

_It really was just so damned cold._

* * *

><p>Denmark's door opened just a crack.<p>

"It's over," a calm voice told him. Denmark was lying on his side, blankets pulled up to his nose, staring at nothing.

Norway slipped in, shutting the door behind him. He made himself at home and snuggled under Denmark's covers, almost touching noses with him. Denmark still stared ahead, but pulled Norway into his chest.

"It's not healthy for you to hide away in the dark all day." Norway titled his head slightly. "It's over," he repeated, pulling a bit closer. Denmark tore his gaze away from nothingness to look at Norway. The smaller offered a tiny -but present- smile. Denmark held him closer and shut his eyes.

Norway's smile grew a bit as he allowed his eyes to close as well, the wonderful smell and sage warmth of the one he loved lulling him to sleep.

He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

WHY IS EVERYTHING I WRITE SO CHEESY AGH


End file.
